The Love Song
by weirdyourthisreadcanyouif
Summary: when a change of events alters the way Buffy and Spike feel about eachother they must figure out how to deal. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: everything except this story line belongs to Mr. Whedon... ::bows down::.  
  
Summary: Mid Season 6, Buffy and Spike ARE an item... but don't know it yet, something brings them together. Spike is chipped and his usual "I think Im a Bad Ass Self"  
  
The Love Song  
By: weirdyourthisreadcanyouif  
  
Im here without you baby, your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl its only you and me Everything I know, anywhere I go It gets hard but it wont take away my love When the last one falls, when its all said and done It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
  
unkown  
  
Chapter 1: Im Here Without you..  
  
Buffy Summers walked through the cemetery twirling the wooden stake around in her fingers, humming softly as she made her way home from work. "its the double meat, and it's double sweet when its nice to be..." she realized she was singing the Doublemeat Theme Song as she continued to pass through the familiar area.  
  
"slayer?" a familiar british voice rang as she passed by the many crypts.  
  
"oh goody, this outhta make my night complete" Buffy replied to herself, turning to the voice from behind her. "what spike?" she called out not seeing him.  
  
"nothing normal, some new vampy groups in town, thought you might want to low down, figured maybe you'd be up for a little grunt work as well" he said raising his eyebrow as he appeared from behind a bush.  
  
"no, no grunt work Spike, im tired" Buffy said as she turned to walk again. Spike ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"common slayer, you know you want to" he said into her ear at almost a whisper.  
  
"no I don't" Buffy said pulling out of Spikes grasp, only to be turned around and brought into a fiery kiss. Her thoughts melted away as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Buffy and Spike had been at this for more then 3 months, keeping their love life a secret from the other scoobies. The night pursued how most of us would think it would. Clothes were thrown, sheets were ruffled.  
  
The first hint of light shone into the crypt as Buffy sat up lightly trying not to wake the man next to her. Her stomach began to churn as she felt liquid rising up her throat, Buffy dashed for the bathroom. Spike awoke to a horrible retching sound, he immediately vamped out and headed to the bathroom only to see through a crack in the door his loves bent over the toilet puking up whatever she had in her stomach.  
  
"You alright love?" he asked through the door.  
  
"yeah, fine.." she started but was attacked by another wave of sickness.  
  
"maybe you should see a specialist, could be the flu going around" Spike stated, hoping to soothe Buffy's worries.  
  
"there is no flu going around" Buffy said walking out of the bathroom. "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight" with that her clothes were gathered as she made her way home.  
  
"So you mean, your really pregnant?" Willow said sitting on Buffy's bed staring at the ultrasound picture.  
  
"shhhh, could you speak louder?" Buffy asked looking out the door.  
  
"sorry, its just this is so cool, I'm going to be an aunt, well sort of.." Willow said her face lighting up as she looked at her friend, a tear rolled down Buffy's cheek. "whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"how am I supposed to tell Spike? he'll never believe me" Buffy said, worry starting to take over her.  
  
"just tell him, Buffy the guys been in love with you since forever." Willow comforted her friend as she hugged her close.  
  
"yeah I know, but this isn't just a 'hey honey guess what were having a kid' kinda sentence" Buffy replied hoping that her little joke would help calm her fears.  
  
"I'll keep my mouth shut and patrol with Xander and Anya tonight, you and Spike should get some alone time, tell him about the baby and stuff" Willow replied, a smile on her lips as she heard Anyas voice from downstairs. "common, go now, its almost sunset, catch him before he leaves" she said hopping down the stairs as Buffy folded the picture and placed it in her pocket.  
  
A knock at Spikes crypt awoke him from his slumber as he carefully dodged the rays of sunlight and went to open it.  
  
"slayer?" he said as she walked in slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a deep kiss. "whoa whoa whoa, not that I mind but whats with the kissing me as soon as you walk in, you sick slayer?" he said feeling her head as she walked to his La-Z-Boy chair.  
  
"no, not sick, Spike I, I have something I need to tell you, If you don't want to be a part of it I understand and if you never want to see me again thats fine to but im not getting rid of it or anything no matt...." Buffy rambled on as Spike interupted.  
  
"you didn't get a dog did you slayer, those things make me sneeze" he said laughing as she looked at him trying to be serious. A single tear followed by a stream flowed down her cheeks as she curled her legs up to her chest. " I was just kiddin' love, don't get all upset with me now" Spike continued sitting down next to her. "what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked waiting for her reply.  
  
"here" she said pulling the picture from her pocket and handing it to him. Spikes mouth lay agape as he stared at the blur of black and white swirls and dots.  
  
"what am I lookin' at love?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"your baby" Buffy said almost at a whisper.  
  
"my what... you mean your.. we're" he stuttered as Buffy stood up.  
  
"I knew it, thats why I didn't tell you because your going to think I cheated on you then you'll go all phsyco and vamp out go on som...." she started to ramble again but was pulled into a long passionate kiss from Spike.  
  
"Buffy... I wont go phsyco on you, I love you and always have and will. If there is anyone in this world who I would want to make me a father it would be you." He said to her hugging her close as his lips met her forehead.  
  
"really?" Buffy stuttered out.  
  
"yes, I love you so much Buffy, this baby is going to change everything. I want to be there the entire pregnancy Buffy. I want to hear the babys heartbeat, the baby kick for the first time, and I want to be there for the big day when she come into the world, this is going to be the best baby in the world." Spike said looking into Buffy's teary eyes as she hugged him.  
  
"I love you William" Buffy said as they kissed once again before backing into the bedroom, Spikes hand snaked up Buffys shirt and lay on her abdomen where his child was growing, turning out the light he kissed Buffys collar bone and whispered in her ear... "I'll never be here without you baby" as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their evening of love began.  
  
Im here without you baby, your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl its only you and me... Everything I know, anywhere I go It gets hard but it wont take away my love When the last one falls, when its all said and done It gets hard but it wont take away my love Im here without you baby, your still with me in my dreams Im here without you baby.....  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: #1 how did you like it? #2... the Doublemeat Palace theme song I had Buff sing is in the episode "As you Were" in Season 6 at the beginning of the episode when Buffy is walking home. #3 please R/R I guess I'll continue if you like... ( 


	2. A Great Day

Disclaimer: everything except this story line belongs to Mr. Whedon... ::bows down::.  
  
Summary: Mid Season 6, Buffy and Spike ARE an item... but don't know it yet, something brings them together. Spike is chipped and his usual "I think Im a Bad Ass Self". I also am going to start to use dates to help set when the scenes change and such.. thank to all you all for R/R..  
  
The Love Song  
By: weirdyourthisreadcanyouif  
  
Got rice cookin' in the microwave  
  
Got a three day beard I don't plan to shave It's a goofy thing but I just gotta say "hey im doin' alright" I think I'll make me some home made soup Feelin pretty good and thats the truth Its neither drink nor drug induced, No im just doin' alright  
  
And its a great day to be alive I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes There are, hard times in the neighbor hood But why can't every day be just this good.  
  
Travis Tritt  
  
Chapter 2: A Great Day....  
  
Thursday February 22, 2003 9:36PM  
  
Spikes fingers clasped Buffys petite hand as they walked together through the cemetery. She held a stake in her back pocket, while he was ready to throw on his game face whenever needed. But tonight wasn't about killing, it was about new life, the one that Buffy held in her stomach at the moment.  
  
"Your awfully quiet tonight slayer" Spike finally broke the silence as they continued walking. Buffy only nodded.  
  
"Whats the matter?" He asked inquisitively. He stopped in front of her causing her to bump into him slightly, her hand had been resting on her flat stomach as she looked up at him. Tears threatening to spill down her soft rosy cheeks.  
  
"I just, what the hell am I supposed to tell them? Walk on in and go 'hey guys, Spike and I are pregnant' ?" she said in a sarcastic voice, taking a seat on a concrete bench.  
  
"No, you dont have to say that. In fact, who already knows about this Buffy?" Spike sat down next to her as she held her face in her hands.  
  
"Just Willow, she came with me to the doctors office, I was to afraid to go alone" Buffy stuttered out the last few words and suddenly felt sick, in a moment she was off the sounds of her retching behind a bush wasn't exactly music to Spikes ears. Moments later she returned to her previous spot as Spike rubbed her back in long circular motions doing his best to calm her.  
  
"Buffy, I'll be there with you. We can tell them together. Common, we better go" Spike stood and held out his hand for her. Buffy took is gently as she pulled herself to her feet. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened herself out as she took Spikes hand continuing through the cemetery.  
  
February 22, 2003 10:45pm  
  
"where are they? She said 10:00, 10:00... Buffy is never late for a scooby meeting, except when shes working but she isn't working tonight" Willow said as she paced back and forth hoping nothing was wrong. Just then the back door opened as Buffy and Spike stepped in together.  
  
"Hello chums" Spike said as he closed the door slowly, Buffy not saying a word but instead making friends with the floor.  
  
"Hey guys" Willow piped up as Giles came in from the back room followed by Anya and Xander, and Tara leaving her seat with Dawn next to her.  
  
"how was patrol?" Giles asked in his normal, calm voice.  
  
"bloody boring if you ask me, we talked though...about flowers and fuzzy little kittens, the usual" Spike said, as everyone stared on blankly. "its a joke.. ha ha" he repeated as 6 sighs were heard from the group.  
  
"well thats good to hear, so you wanted to tell us about something." Willow started as she sat at the table with Tara.  
  
"some knew group raising hell in the town in which hell seems to always be raised?" Xander asked as he joined hands with Anya taking a seat on the glass counted.  
  
"yes, yeah of course. Buffy come sit" Spike asked ushering Buffy to the empty chair.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" four voices asked her at once.  
  
"fi... im fine" she stated, choking back tears. Spike took a seat beside her as he took her hand in his running his fingers over her back.  
  
"guys, Buffy and I have an announcement to make..." Sike started as he waited for all sets of eyes to be on him, including Buffy's.  
  
"well go on with it, Xander and I have plans for tonight... we were...." Anya started but Xanders hand quickly covered over her mouth. Spike turned to Buffy leaving his chair and bending down next to her, he pulled a small red box from the inside pocket of his jacket as he opened it.  
  
"Buffy, I've loved you since before I knew what true love is. I will always take care of you and no matter what happens I will always be here for you. I love you Buffy, will you make me the happiest man in the world.... " he stopped as he slipped the gold band decorated with 3 embedded diamonds on her finger. "will you marry me Buffy?" he asked as he kissed her hand before looking up to her. Silence filled the room as everyone sat almost not breathing.  
  
"ye...yea... yes I will" Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around Spikes neck and he kissed her shoulder running his hands along her hair and down the small of her back. Tears streamed down Buffys face as Spike whirled her around. The other scoobies began to clap and cheer as they all congratulated the newly engaged couple.  
  
"although that wasn't the announcement we came here to make, I just wanted to prove to all of you how much I love this woman, not only is she the woman that I love and am going to marry, but she also the woman who is going to make me a daddy in 7 ½ months.." Spike said as he hugged Buffy again. Dawns high pitched scream could have been heard in Australia as she jumped into Spike and Buffys embrace followed by Willow and Tara. Spike left the group only to be congratulated by Giles and Xander.  
  
"Rupert, I need to know if there are any prophecy's about a vampire and a slayer having a child together, Buffy and I really want to know.. we could use your help." Spike stated as he looked up at Giles.  
  
"Of course I'll help. I'll get right on it tonight" Giles answered confidently as he smiled broadly at Spike. The men of the gang watched the women of the group go haywire with excitement, before they knew it one by one each had pulled into research mode. Willow and Tara were hard at work on the computer, Xander, Giles and Anya had pulled together stacks of books, and would you know it, Dawn decided to head to Janices house for the weekend. As Spike returned from filing books and grabbing new ones he noticed Buffy asleep on an open book, she looked so peaceful, so gorgeous. He hated to do it, but she needed the sleep, in her own bed.  
  
"Buffy love, common lets get you home to bed" Spike said softly into her ear as she started to wake slowly. Spike set down his books as he slid her chair out slightly and picked her up, she fell asleep again, 'thank god shes only 110 pounds' Spike thought to himself. After bidding the others goodnight Spike made his way to the car driving the short distance home. Quietly and slowly he lifted his fiance' from the car and carried her inside and up to what was now "Their" room, boxes of Spikes things had been brought there earlier in the week. Buffy stirred and woke as Spike lay her on the bed.  
  
"I'll do it Spike" Buffy said as she resumed unbuttoning her shirt. Spike stripped quickly and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants he had gotten from Dawn and slipped into bed. He looked on as Buffy started to undress, she noticed him and slowly pulled her jeans off finally leaving herself in just a bra and underware. Spike could feel his arousal as she unfastened her bra pulling on a tanktop and flannel pants like Spikes. You couldn't really tell, but as Buffy lay down Spike put his ear to Buffys stomach inviting the swoosh of the babys heartbeat after satisfied with hearing it her looked up as he and his soon to be wife shared a passionate kiss only for him to resume his previous position at her abdomen, the babys heartbeat was music to his ears as he kissed the slight bump on her stomach.  
  
"Why can't every day on the hellmouth be this good?" Spike asked as he kissed Buffys shoulder before hugging her close, he heard resting on his chest. Together entwined with love they drifted off into sleep.  
  
Sometimes I'm lonely  
  
Sometimes its only me, and the shadows that fill this room  
  
Sometimes im fallin', desperately callin' Howlin' at the moon  
  
I think I'll buy me some brand new boots Take my old Harley for a three-day cruise Might even buy me a full mansion Oh, yeah...  
  
'cause its a great day to be alive I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes There are, hard times in the neighbor hood But why can't every day be just this good Why can't every day be just this good.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well?? Was that okay... im kinda new to this Fanfiction stuff so please bare with me, anyhoo if you liked it please review, if not flame me, not that big of a deal... well hopefully CH.3 will be up by Sat or Sun... SORRY FOLKS school, sports, auditions... first priorities... ( 


End file.
